sonicfcofandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Crystal Universe: Issue 9
Issue 9: A Demon Unleashed Mystic Ruins: Tails's Workshop- 2:00 a.m. (Small crying noises. Katie wakes up from the couch and walks outside. She sees Sonic sitting on the steps.) Katie: Hello? Sonic: Huh? Oh. Hey. Katie: Are you alright? Sonic: Yeah, I'm fine. How about you? How's your head? Katie: My head...My head is fine! YOU don't seem like your fine. Sonic: 2 months ago, I met someone who became a great friend, or maybe more than that. Her name was Shima. Something happened, and she disappeared. I tried everything I could do to find her, but she was nowhere to be found. Katie: That's awful! Do you have any idea where she could be? Sonic: Yes. Either she was transported to another dimension, or she... Katie: Or she what? Sonic: Or she died. Katie: What?! How?! Sonic: We battled her father, and she sacrificed herself and opened a portal. Me, Shadow, and two friends used Chaos Control and the portal sealed up. That's when she went missing. Katie: Don't worry. If you used Chaos Control, you might've sent her to anther dimension. For all you know, she could be fine, looking for a way to get back to you. Sonic: *smiles* Thanks, Katie. We better get back to bed. We have a big day tommorow. Katie: 'Kay. G'night! Sonic: Night. Team Agility's Hideout Shani: Uh! I'm so tired! And sore! I'm going to bed. Shino: And not examine our new catch? What's gotten into you? You're usually all hyper after we come back from a raid. Shani: Oh, all right. Fusha: Shino...You don't think that was too much, do you? I mean, knocking Katie unconcious? She coulg be seriously hurt. Shino: She'll be fine. Those other two goons will take care of her, if they don't get caught by the police. Fusha: Yeah... Shani: Well, we have one piece, Team Sinister has one, so where's the last one? Shino: I don't know. Spica: I know where it is. Shani: Who said that?! Spica: I did. (She comes out of the staff on her hands and knees.) Please! You need to rescue me! Shino: Rescue you? What do you mean? Spica: I am Spica the Bat. I was imprisoned in this staff over 2000 years ago by people who were jealous of my power! They wanted to use me for evil, but I refused. So they locked me up in here and scattered the staff across the world so i couldn't get out. Shani: But that's not what the computer said- Spica: That thing is wrong! They wouldn't know, would they? They weren't there 2000 years ago, they didn't see what happened! Shino: How can we help you escape? Spica: Oh, bless you! You need to get the other two pieces of the staff and put it together. then, I'll finally be free! Shino: I'll put the staff beck together. I promise. Spica: Thank you! Oh, no! (She starts melting away.) The staff piece you are looking for is in this location. (A digital map appears and a green dot is blinking on it.) You need to hurry! (Spica disappears.) Shani: That poor lady! Fusha: What are we gonna do now? Shino; Tommorow, we're going to steal those two parts and rescue Spica. The next morning... Mystic Ruins: Tails's Workshop Rouge: Rise and shine, everybody! Time to get up! All: UGGGHHHH!!!! Shadow: (Looks at the clock.) It's only 6:00 in the morning! (Slams his head back onto his pillow.) Sonic: Yeah. Go back to bed, Rouge. Amy: I'm too tired to move! Just five more minutes... Puma: When are we supposed to leave? Oh yeah, 12:00 TONIGHT!!! Tails: C'mon, guys! We need to get a plan ready, or else we'll never get the staff piece before Team Agility. Puma: Fine! Tails: Okay, so the last piece is with Eggman. His Egg Carrier is located in this area. (Points to a space on a map.) Katie: Okay, so how are we gonna get there? Tails: We'll take the Tornado 2, of course! Sonic: Tornado 2? Tails: Uh huh! I biult it some time ago, in case for emergencies like this. It can seat up to six people, so only two will have to stay on the outside. Amy: Who's going to stay on the outside? Sonic: I think I know who. Shadow: Aw, man! Tails: We'll sneak in through the ventalation system. That way, we can avoid detection. Katie: Smart plan. So, when are we leaving? Tails: We leave at exaclty 12:00 p.m. Shadow: THEN WHY DID YOU WAKE US UP SO EARLY!!! 17 hrs later...'''Sonic: Are we all ready to go? Tails: Yep. I'm just fixing a few things up with the Tornado 2 and then we'll be off. (Tinkers with the plane.) There! All set! Sonic: Okay, guys! Let's go! (They all head out the door besides Katie and Kyle.) Kyle: Katie, hurry up! We're going to be late! Katie: OKAY! I just need to grab something. (Grabs their piece of the staff.) I'm coming! (Runs out the door. They all hop in the plane, except for Sonic and Shadow, who have to stay on the wings.) Tails: And we're off! (They fly away.) '''Meanwhile... Team Agility's Hideout Shino: Let's go. Fusha: Hold on. (Grabs THEIR staff piece.) We might as well take this if we have any hope of freeing Spica. Shino: Good thinking. Shani: Come ON!! I wanna go NOW!! Shino: Okay, okay! We're leaving! Outside Egg Carrier Shani: WOW!! This thing is HUGE!! Fusha: Yeah, but how are we supposed to get in? Shino: We'll just fight our way through any obsticales. Fusha: That sounds like a great plan. Shani: Eeeeek!! I'm so excited! Let's go, let's go, let's GO! Inside the Egg Carrier Shani: This thing is bigger on the inside than it does on the outside! Fusha: It seems nobody's here. Shino: Looks can be decieving. (An alarm goes off.) Shoot! Egg Carrier: Central Control Room Computer: INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! PERMISSION TO ELIMINATE. Eggman: Eh? Where are they?! Tell me! Computer: INTRUDERS LOCATED IN SECTOR 2. PERMISSION TO ELIMINATE Eggman: Get rid of the- No. Bring them to me! Let's see what they want. Outside the Egg Carrier Sonic: There it is. The Egg Carrier. Remeber when Eggman nearly destroyed Station Square when he released Chaos? Tails: Yeah, I remember. Didn't the whole city flood, too? Sonic: *shudders* Okay, can we just do this thing? Tails: The vents are over there, on the side of the carrier. Amy: That's REALLY high up. We can't climb up that wall. We'll slide right off! Rouge: Leave that to me! (Flies up to the vent and kicks it open.) Who wants to go first? Shadow: I guess I'll go. (Rouge picks him up and puts him on the ledge.) Thanks. Rouge: Next! (She picks them up one by one and puts them up to the vent.) Sonic: Thanks, Rouge! Rouge: No problem, honey. Tails: This way. (They go down the vent until the reach an exit. They all get out.) Amy: Where are we? Tails: We should be close. Knowing Eggman, he'll probably have it in a room all to itself. Katie: That's a lot of rooms to check. Sonic: Good idea Ka- (Alarm goes off.) Shadow: What now? Egg Carrier: Central Control Room (Team Agility is surrounded by giant robots.)Eggman: Well, well, well. What have we here? It seems like we got some rats in here. What exaclty are you here for? Shino: We came to get the staff piece from you, so we could help rescue Spica! Shani: Yeah! Now please, let us go! Fusha: You'll be sorry if you don't! Eggman: Sorry, will I? You don't know who you are dealing with here. I am Dr. Eggman, the most brilliant scientist the world has ever seen! Shani: *whispers* More like the CRAZIEST scientist, if you ask me. Eggman: What did you say?! Shani: N-nothing! Eggman: Why you little- Computer: INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! Eggman: What?! Again?! Who is it this time?! (The computer shows Sonic and his friends.) Ah, Sonic! It's been a while. Swatbots! Go get them and bring them to me! Swatbot: YES *bzzz* DR. EGGMAN. 1 hr Later... Shadow: GRRRRR!!! Can't you people listen for one second?! When I tell you to run, you run! Sonic: Okay, Shadow. We get it. (The Swatbots enter the Central Control Room.) Eggman: Long time, no see, Sonic. Sonic: Eggman! Shino: You guys are here, too! Katie: We planned it first! Shino: Yeah, right. Katie: Are you calling me a liar?! Shino: Maybe I am! Katie and Shino: GRRRRRRRRRRR!!!! (Sparks appear between each other's eyes.) Eggman: Shut up! Both of you! I believe you are all here for the same reason. To take back this measly little item. (He shows the staff piece in a glass case.) I see that you also have brought the other two staff parts with you. Sonic: What? We haven't brought it with us! Kyle: Um, actually... (The Swatbot closest to him grabs the staff from Katie.) Katie: Hey! Puma: Why did you bring that?! Katie: I didn't really think about it at the time! (The Swatbot takes the staff from Shino.) Shino: Give that back! Eggman: Not a chance. Now, with all three pieces of the staff together, I can use its power to control the world! (The pieces come together and form a singel staff. It glows bright red, and then Spica appears. She looks.) Spica: I'm..free? Eggman: So this is the legendary Spica the Bat. (She whips around and stares at him.) Spica: Are you the one who freed me from that horrible prison? Eggman: Y-yes! I am the one who has freed you. Spica: Hmph. Shino: Spica! It's really you! You're free! Spica: Ah, yes. You're the kid who was so helpful. Thank you for getting all the pieces of the staff together. Shino: You're welcome! Spica: (She looks at Kyle.) Oh, and I remeber you, too. You were the first person that I changed into! Kyle: Grrrr... Spica: Now, to properly thank my new friends! I will...SEND YOU ALL TO PERISH INTO THE STAFF!!! All: WHAT?! (Spica snpa her fingers, and both teams vanish into thin air. The only ones left are Spica, Dr. Eggman, and the Swatbots.) Spica: Now, where was I... Our heroes are banished into the Staff of Spica! With them gone, what will she do?! Stay tuned to find out in Issue 10: Battle At Angel Island!!!